1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of communications. In particular, the invention relates to minimizing dialing and correcting delays in wireless local loop systems and other systems that are prone to such delays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The commercial importance of Wireless Local Loop Systems ("WLL") using Fixed Subscriber Units ("FSU") is increasing all over the world. A WLL System is designed to connect a subscriber to the telephone network using wireless methods. These systems may use an FSU to connect a conventional telephone to the network using wireless means. A design goal for these systems is to minimize the delay between the time that a subscriber goes off-hook to originate a call and the time that dial tone is provided to the subscriber indicating that it is time to dial.
The delay is caused by the time required to establish a wireless communications channel for a telephone. It is undesirable to have a wireless communications channel be maintained all of the time because this does not use the wireless communications bandwidth efficiently.
Other communications systems include these types of delay. For example, voice over IP technology may encounter long delays before a dial tone is received at the telephone.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a communications system with a reduced dialing and connection delay.